


Never Say Uncle

by PerkyGoth14



Category: School for Vampires (German cartoon series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny gets a surprise when his young niece which he never knew he had comes to visit, he allows her to attend the school for vampires despite her not being a vampire and relates to him from not being born a vampire like the others of the school. Will she make new friends or will she be rejected like at her old school? I only own my OC so far as much as I'd love to own this cartoon series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Away from the county, there was a bus driving by. Inside were many normal passengers, but there was an eight year old goth girl. She had droopy black hair tied with red ribbons, styling her hair into pigtails. She wore all black and gray. She had on a short-sleeved shirt with finger-less black gloves, a voodoo skull on the center of her shirt, black shorts, white tights and black pointed boots. Around her neck was a spiked choker. Despite being goth, she was actually feeling rather happy. The bus stopped in front of a creepy castle like place and the girl got off of it and pulled her suitcase with her as she took out a crinkly old note addressed for Lenny.

She kept rolling and she observed the castle as she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. She tapped her foot a little and the door opened while Lenny, the school repairman, cook and cleaner responded.

"Umm.... May I help you?" the new vampire looked down at the unfamiliar girl.

"I'm here to visit you," the girl responded.

"Visit me? Why would someone want to visit me?"

"We're family."

"Family?" Lenny raised an eyebrow.

"Here, this should help." the goth girl handed him the letter in her hand addressed to him.

Lenny looked at the letter and read it carefully:

"Dear Lenny,

This is your niece, Wren. While her mother and I are away for special circumstances, she needs someone to take care of her. Wren's mother and I trust you to be her father figure, caretaker and perhaps even your students' new friend. Wren likes to write poetry about death, mythical creatures, and isn't always social, but let your students give her a chance. Be sure she's in bed by 9:00.

From Wren's Dad."

"Well, welcome Wren." Lenny smiled down at the eight year old girl.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." Wren said in a cool tone.

"Please," Lenny waved down at her. "We are family, call me Uncle Lenny."

"Uncle Lenny..." Wren adjusted to her guardian. "Okay... So you run a school?"

"Yes, it's an academy for vampire children. They're away on a field trip now, but should be back soon, why don't I make you something yummy?"

"Very well," Wren grabbed her carry on bag and followed Lenny inside. Wren looked all around and marveled at the gothic sights with creepy portraits, statues and dusty old coffins. "Wicked..." She smirked at the frightful portraits.

"I hope that means you like it here." Lenny smiled nervously at his niece.

"I do so far." Wren noticed they had gotten into the kitchen and hopped up on a stool by a table.

Lenny mixed a bowl as he walked over to the young non-vampire girl. "Now, how does a squid souffle sound?"

"Yummy!" Wren smiled. She then looked all around. "Where are the students?"

"Field trip," Lenny replied as he continued to mix with a wooden spoon. "Probably looking for fresh blood."

"Daddy says you're a vampire now."

"I am." Lenny pointed to his sharp, glittering fangs. "I feel like I finally fit in around here. Now... You aren't a vampire, right?"

"No, I'm not." Wren shook her head. "Is that good or bad?"

"Well... We won't be able to be around each other much if you aren't a vampire since I wake up after 9:00 in the evening when you go to bed and you'll be awake while I'm asleep."

"I'm actually nocturnal like you are." Wren explained. "Mom and Dad just think I'm a normal kid."

"I'm sure the students will be back soon." Lenny smiled as he looked at the clock. "Just don't be afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Wren laughed at her uncle.

"Really?" Lenny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay..." Wren sighed. "I'm terrified of spiders..."

"Funny, they are an actually pretty good appetizer." Lenny baked more and put the food in the oven.

"Do I have to drink blood?"

"If you'd like," Lenny shrugged. "I have tomato juice for one of the students, Oskar. He's a vegetarian vampire."

"What's a vegetarian vampire?"

"He doesn't like blood, it makes him sick. I often make him vampy burgers for meals."

Wren smiled at him and was excited for this visit. She hoped that her parents would let her stay with her uncle for a long, long time. She didn't hate her home, she was just thrilled to be in a new school with people who might actually understand her. Back at her old school, Wren was often criticized for being a little too different from the other kids. She often sat in the back of the cafeteria in the dark, spending recess writing poetry, spending Friday and weekend nights alone in the cold solitude of her room. What adventures await her here, however?


	2. Chapter 2

Lenny cooked as Wren wrote in her journal about being in the Vampire Academy. While she wrote, there was singing outside which made both Lenny and Wren jump up in alert.

"The children must be back." Lenny pointed out as he left the kitchen for a moment to check. He then came back after a little while and poked his head in the kitchen doorway. "It's them, would you like to meet your new friends?"

"Okay." Wren smiled at him as she put her journal down and went over to the main room. She looked at them all and was surprised they were indeed vampires and was a little excited to meet and know them all.

There was a pale boy with a flock of messy black hair. He looked friendly and had charming brown eyes, cute little baby fangs. He wore a green shirt, white sleeves, a red tie, blue shorts and black shoes. He was of course the vegetarian vampire, Oskar. His uncle was also a famous vampire legend.

There was a rather tall girl in the group, but she seemed to be the only girl. She had long crimson colored hair tied into a ponytail and wore a pink tank top and long pink skirt with a dark lavender cloak. She had a little necklace which had a black spider at the end like a charm necklace. She was Gothetta.

There was a spindly looking boy with a pointed nose and his fangs seemed slightly sharper than his friends'. He wore a light purple collared shirt. He also wore black suspenders that matched his shoes. Over his eyes were brown goggles and on his head he had wavy platinum blonde hair. His name was Leechy.

There was a short boy that looked like a true stereotypical vampire. He had pointier ears than the others, short black hair and razor-sharp fangs. He even had a cloak and a little suit like outfit, making him look like a miniature version of Count Dracula. His name was Stoker.

There was also a much shorter boy, or at least Wren thought he was a boy, he looked like the youngest vampire. He had on a big golden sun hat with a ribbon tied around it, a blue sailor suit and looked like a shy school boy. His name was Klot. With him he had a baby carriage with a patch of ash with a face which was a vampire who was exposed to the sun. His name was Ashley.

"Welcome back from your trip to the mortal world." Lenny bowed respectfully before the students.

"No need to be formal with us, Lenny." Gothetta told him. "Lady Kryptina isn't with us."

"I smell fresh blood." Stoker looked around, then creeped up behind Wren, grabbing her wrists. "Who's this delicious little morsel, Lenny?"

"That's my niece, Wren, let her go." Lenny scolded him. "She's visiting me and the school while her parents are on an expedition."

"Welcome to the Vampire Academy, Wren." Leechy smiled sheepishly at her with a smile. He then noticed she had no fangs. "Say, you're not a vampire, are you?"

"I'm a creature of the night myself though," Wren shook her head. "I'm nocturnal, my parents don't get it. So I'm here with you guys and I'm looking forward to it."

"What a way to spend your vacation, in a school with strange creatures." Ashley looked up at Wren.

"We don't know her, are we supposed to be talking to her?" Klot looked at Wren nervously. "I was always told not to talk to strangers."

"You'll be fine, Klot." Lenny told him. "She doesn't bite. Now, who wants some vampy burgers and fly salad for dinner?"

"YAY!" the Vampire Kids cheered.

"Uhhh...." Wren's eyes widened.

Lenny served everyone their salad after they all got settled into the dining room. It looked like a castle dining room, all fancy and gothic looking. There were pitchers of red liquid. Based on the conversation Lenny gave Wren earlier she knew they were tomato juice and fresh blood.

"Your favorite everyone, fly salad." Lenny served the plates.

"Flies?" Wren sounded shaky.

"No flies in your salad, right Wren?" Lenny checked.

"That's right, Uncle Lenny," Wren looked at him calmly now. "Thank you."

"The look on your face, Wren!" Stoker laughed as he helped himself to some dinner. Then his eyes widened just like Wren's did earlier and he spit out his dinner. "What is this?! There's something wrong with my flies! Have they gone bad?"

"Sorry Stoker, by the time I gathered the flies for tonight's dinner it was close to sunrise." Lenny apologized. He then turned to Wren. "Are you sure you'll be fine with sleeping when the sun's about to come up and awaking at sunset?"

"Relax Uncle Lenny." Wren reassured him with a smile. "I've been doing it for years, it can't surprise me anymore."

"Kind of like when I switch mine and Oskar's glasses?" Stoker joked as Oskar drank from his glass.

Oskar then spit out the drink right away and patted his tongue in worry. "Did I drink blood?! I think I'm going to be sick!"

"I was just kidding!" Stoker laughed.

"Stoker!" the vampire kids said at once.

"Ah, you guys have no sense of humor." Stoker rolled his eyes and heard Wren giggling. He turned to her. "What's so funny?"

"You are." Wren giggled. "That was actually pretty hilarious!"

"Oh umm... thanks." Stoker smiled. "I never knew anyone that found me to be funny since I'm kind of a jerk."

"Alright, that's enough. Now eat your meals and Wren, when you're done, just holler for me and I'll get you settled in a room." Lenny went back into the kitchen.

"Lenny's your uncle, huh?" Leechy asked as he drank from his glass. "That must be pretty cool."

"Yeah, I've always wanted to meet him." Wren explained. "I only heard about him back home, but I told my parents I really wanted to visit and meet him, so they allowed me to go visit him while they take a trip around the world."

"I once got a postcard from around the world." Klot piped.

"When I was a vampire, I've always wanted to visit the world." Ashley added. "Why didn't you go with them instead of coming here?"

"Because Mom and Dad gave me a choice," Wren answered. "I could either go with them around the world, or I could visit Uncle Lenny where he was staying for the past 100 years. Kind of weird too, I'm only nine and my uncle's over 100 years old. I never thought he'd be that old."

"What do you mean? Aren't you immortal like Lenny?" Gothetta asked.

"Well... I don't know actually... I'm half. My mother's a witch and my father's a mortal." Wren said.

"WITCH!" Stoker gaped. "Burn her at the stake! Shave her black cat! Make her swim in her own cauldron!"

"I was afraid of this," Wren sighed.

"Stoker, you shouldn't judge Wren just because she's part witch." Oskar defended.

"Who said you were in charge of me anyway?" Stoker fought with Oskar.

Wren decided not to stay for the fight so she got away from the dining room table and left to find her uncle. She heard Stoker make hurtful comments about witches and Wren felt discriminated. It was just like at school, only no one knew Wren was a witch. She wandered around the school while her feelings were hurt and tears scratched her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Wren found Lenny. He was in a spare room of the Academy. He was making up a bed and smiled as he turned to see Wren at the doorway.

"Oh hello there, I'm making your bed up now." his smile faded as he noticed she had been crying. "Say, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Wren sighed as she walked in the room slowly.

"Wren..." Lenny sat on the bed and motioned Wren to sit next to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing..." Wren turned away from him.

"You can tell me."

"It's nothing really..."

"Come on... Don't make me hypnotize it out of you." Lenny raised his hand up, making claw-like gestures with his pointed fingers.

"Well...." Wren gave in. "I was talking with the other kids and they asked about me and our family."

"Yes...?" Lenny smiled with his eyes closed.

"So I told them I'm a half-witch."

Lenny's eyes widened and he looked down at his niece. "You know about that, huh?"

"Yeah.... And that Stoker kid made fun of me." Wren pouted and punched her pillow. "I oughta sock him!"

"Wren, violence is not the answer." Lenny told her.

"I know..." Wren sighed as she quit punching the pillow. "I'm just a dorky witch mortal freak."

"Wren, look at me."

"No."

"Wren...."

"No!"

"WREN!"

"NO!"

Lenny grabbed Wren by the arms and held her close. "Wren, you are not a freak! Whether you're mortal, witch, or even a plain old human! You are my niece and I'll be darned if you take her from me. Your parents don't matter. You are who you choose to be, not how others label you. Before I got bitten I felt like I didn't belong here, but now I'm accepted, even before. We're family and who needs friends when you got family, huh?" Lenny smiled at her.

"I guess..." Wren smiled slightly at him.

"You'll be fine. Now, after dinner there's a little recess. I'll tell Count von Horrifics to let you socialize with the others and start fresh tomorrow." Lenny told her.

"Thanks Uncle."

Lenny smiled and looked up all around the room with her. "How do you like your new room?"

"It's wonderful." Wren looked with him. "It makes me feel right at home."

"This will be your own private room, I have my own as well as the others in faculty. The little vampires have their own room as well. You feel better, now?"

"Of course."

"Come on, I'll let you mingle with the other vampires. And don't listen to Stoker, he just likes to pick fights." Lenny took Wren's hand and led her out of the room. The other vampires were out by the school grounds being together. Leechy was writing in his notebook about science, Gothetta was meditating, Klot was walking around with Ashley in his carriage, and Stoker and Oskar were standing around together as the moon illuminated down on them all. "Kids, I'm going to tell the count my niece is here while you all have a free night. Be nice to her, that goes double for you, Stoker." Lenny walked off back inside the school.

"Hey girl." Stoker laughed. "If I'm mean to you are you gonna turn me into a frog?"

"Stoker, cut it out." Oskar hissed at him. He then turned to Wren. "You remind me of another friend of mine. Maybe you'd like to meet her sometime."

"Umm... Okay." Wren smiled at Oskar.

"Don't let Stoker bring you down, he's always like that. Especially around me." Oskar wrapped his arm around Wren.

"Oskar, you're so nice. This world would be a lot better if there were more boys like you." Wren smiled at her new friend.

"Thanks Wren." Oskar smiled at her then checked his wrist watch. "Umm... I have an appointment, I'll be right back." Oskar turned into a bat before Wren's eyes and she backed away suddenly in shock and fright.

"Vampires really turn into bats?" Wren asked in shock.

"Well yeah, why do you think they're called vampire bats?" Oskar laughed. "Do you really ride brooms by moonlight?"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my mother sometime." Wren replied. "Have a good... umm.... appointment."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Oskar flapped his wings off as he was away from the Vampire Academy.

"He's really nice..." Wren looked shyly at Oskar as he flew away.

"Yeah, Oskar's a great student too. Unfortunately he's afraid of blood." Gothetta said. "He'd be the best student in school if he wasn't so squeamish around blood. Do you like blood, Wren?"

"I actually do like the taste of blood." Wren giggled. "I had a bloody nose once and some dripped onto my tongue. It tastes like cherry soda with vinegar."

"I wish I could have soda." Klot walked up to Wren with his hands behind his back. "I have something for you though, Wren."

"Really Klot? How sweet." Wren looked down at him.

Klot looked away sheepishly, then handed a black rose to Wren. It looked cold and near death. "I picked this for you. I plucked the thorns from it so it wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh thank you, Klot. That's very sweet of you." Wren took the rose and smelled it. She sighed heavily. "Smells like the undead. I love it."

"You look very pretty tonight, Wren." Klot looked down and shuffled his foot into the pavement. "I look forward to your visit with us."

"Aww... Aren't you just the sweetest?" Wren pinched Klot's cheek.

Klot giggled at that. Once Wren let go, he walked off back to play with Ashley a little bit more. Wren smiled and she figured maybe being at the Vampire Academy wouldn't be so bad from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Wren was staring out the window of her new room. She was in her pajamas, a Gothic looking ripped and tattered night-gown with a skull and cross-bones on the shirt part and wore her hair down. She thought of the boys while she was writing in her journal and looking out the window for inspiration. She wrote about a certain boy for a little while and she smiled at the verses she wrote. Just then Lenny came in to check on her and looked at her journal entry.

"A secret crush you have to keep hidden from me?" Lenny asked as he looked at the print.

"UNCLE LENNY!" Wren cried as she closed her book and hid it behind her back. "A journal is private!"

"Alright, alright..." Lenny chuckled, waving his hand in front of her. "I see you're accustomed to going to bed at 6:00 in the morning."

"Yeah, I've been doing it at home, Mom and Dad often hate me for it." Wren chuckled a little. She then stopped and sighed. "Uncle Lenny?"

"Yes?"

"Why would my parents go away for a long time now? They barely pay attention to me and don't tell me a lot about the family, why would they now?" Wren asked.

Lenny was hesitant. "They... They just didn't have enough money for an around the world trip before and after you were born."

"Why send me to a school for vampires with you though?"

"I'm your only living relative on your mother's side actually... A lot of your mother's family was burned at the stake for witchcraft. You, your mother and I are the only ones left until you or I wed and have children."

"Oh." Wren tucked herself in. "Uncle Lenny?"

"Yes Wren?"

"Thanks for taking me in."

"Of course, Wren." Lenny smiled. "You're like the daughter I never had."

"Thanks.... Uncle Lenny, I have so many questions."

"For another time, the sun will be coming up any minute, you can reach me after sunset. Good day, Wren." Lenny closed the door behind him and left Wren to sleep for the night.

"Good day, Uncle Lenny." Wren turned over and drifted off to sleep as the sun was making its way up in the sky to wake the humans and other mortals of the world.

Speaking of the certain boy Wren had mentioned in her diary, she dreamt about him. It was Oskar. They had a lot in common, unlike their relatives.

Oskar was a vegetarian vampire and Wren had no interest in casting spells or riding around on a broomstick. He was very sweet with her as well. Wren hugged her pillow that morning, dreaming fondly of Oskar. That was until, it was 8:30 at night and everyone would wake up.

Wren woke up and was adjusted to the new time schedule. She got dressed and as she slid her boots on there was a knock at the door. It was Lenny.

"Just wanted to see if you were awake." Lenny smiled at her with a bucket in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Uncle Lenny." Wren smiled at him as she got up and walked over to him. She then got a little queasy once she saw there were caterpillars, ladybugs and beetles inside the bucket, crawling all around. "What's for breakfast?" Wren gulped.

"The vampires are having scrambled fruit fly eggs." Lenny replied. "You'll be having normal eggs."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Lenny!" Wren closed her eyes with a big smile on her face with relief.

Wren hummed and sat next to Oskar. He smiled at her and greeted her while the other vampires talked to each other.

"How did you sleep yesterday?" Oskar asked Wren.

"Fine, usually travel gives me daymares, but I was actually alright yestreday." Wren confirmed and put her hands together, sheepishly, batting her thick eyelashes at Oskar. "How did you sleep, Oskar?"

"Pretty good." Oskar smiled at her. "I just wish Sunshine would be awake at night and asleep at day like me."

"Who's Sunshine?" Wren asked.

"His girlfriend!" Stoker teased.

"STOKER!" Oskar growled at him.

"Girlfriend?" Wren's eyes were wide.

"Well... She's not really my girlfriend, I really like her, but we're not dating. I hope someday though we can be more than just friends." Oskar explained. "My heart belongs to Sunshine."

"That's something you don't hear a vampire say every night." Gothetta commented.

Lenny came in to serve everyone. "Good evening everyone, I made eggs for breakfast!"

"YAY!" the vampires cheered.

"Here you go, Wren." Lenny pushed a plate of eggs to Wren. He then noticed a sour expression on her face. "Are you alright, Wren? You look kind of down. You were fine earlier..."

"I'm not hungry anymore, Uncle Lenny..." Wren sighed and left the dining room.

"She doesn't look very well, Lenny." Leechy observed.

"Maybe she's homesick. She said she was fine when I checked on her." Lenny shrugged. "I'll go talk to her."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Lenny was alone with Wren and they were sure no one could see or hear them, Wren told her uncle her problem. He had some sympathy, but she was a little girl with boy trouble and he had no parenting experience so he was a little lost with coping, but he was very supportive.

"There's plenty of other fish in the sea, Wren." Lenny had his arm around his niece.

"I don't like fish, Uncle Lenny." Wren missed the point of his metaphor.

"It's an expression, darling." Lenny chuckled. "Look at it this way. You can forget about Oskar and probably go out with boys like Leechy or Stoker."

Wren stared at him for a moment, then away in disgust. "Uncle Lenny, I have a sudden craving for sea bass."

After breakfast, the vampires were in class with Wren included. She sat at the desk that once belonged to Ashley before he perished in the sunlight. Oxford took attendance and requested Wren to his desk.

"Miss, you don't belong here." Oxford told her.

"Sure I do, Mr. Oxford." Wren looked up at him with her arms shrugged. "My parents sent me here while they go away around the world and when not studying, I help out my Uncle Lenny in the kitchen."

"No... I mean, you're a witch, not a vampire." Oxford clarified.

"Oh." Wren had to admit that stung and she put her arms down. "My uncle wasn't a vampire when he came here though."

"Yes, well, your uncle was bitten by a vampire. You're also fresh blood. The longer you're here, you're very likely to die before the school lets out for holidays. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to teach the VAMPIRES everything they need to know about the world, you just sit and watch, WITCH."

Wren sighed and went over to her desk. Gothetta looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face. Before she could do anything, Oxford called for her attention and everyone went on with the lesson. After class, the students went to Lady Kryptina and she also excluded Wren from the lessons since she was a witch. She made Wren wait outside until the class was over. Once the class was over, the students came out and looked at Wren, alone and in the dark.

"I told you witches couldn't do anything!" Stoker laughed.

"Stoker, knock it off." Leechy hissed at him.

"Yeah, Wren's nice and really cool!" Klot pointed out. "She could probably help me with my homework if Lady Kryptina and Professor Oxford would let her study with us."

"Ah, what's she gonna do? Turn me into dust?" Stoker laughed as he walked over to Wren. "Would you do that, Wren? Turn me into dust? A frog? Force me to eat an eye from a newt?"

"Leave me alone..." Wren turned from him.

"Okay, don't wanna catch your warts." Stoker laughed as he walked off with the other boys.

Gothetta walked over toward Wren.

"Hey Wren. Gothetta greeted.

"What?" Wren darted her eyes at the vampire girl.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. You won't believe how crazy it can be, being the only girl and all. We can be friends if you'd like."

"Thanks Gothetta." Wren smiled at her. She never had a female friend before.

Recess came and of course, the vampires and Wren were outside. It would be a little while until lunch. Gothetta and Wren made up their own little best friend club as girls and close friends. Wren felt like she could tell Gothetta anything. They were as close as sisters.

"Gothetta, you have a telephone call!" Count von Horrificus called.

"Oh, I better get going." Gothetta told her. "Sorry to leave so suddenly, Wren."

"It's okay, Goth. Go reconnect with friends and family." Wren smiled understandably at her.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch." Gothetta smiled and waved on her way inside the school.

Wren was alone now, but then Lenny came to her with a metal bucket. He had an unsure look on his face.

"Hi Uncle Lenny, where have you been all night?" Wren asked, standing on her feet.

"I'm actually on my way into the forest to scourge for the little vampires' food. It's hard sometimes though, because the best creepy crawlies are out during the day." Lenny explained. He then smiled as he looked down at Wren. "Hey, why don't you come with me?"

"Four eyes are better than two." Wren accepted.

"She must be talking about you, Leechy." Stoker teased.

"Stoker, why can't you be a real friend for a change?" Leechy growled at him.

"I'm too awesome."

"That's enough you two, I don't want to have to send you to the Count's office." Lenny scolded. He then smiled as he looked at Wren. "You ready, Wren?"

"Ready Uncle Lenny!" Wren giggled as she gathered her own bucket. And with that, Wren and Lenny were on their way into the forest to forage for food.


	6. Chapter 6

While Lenny and Wren were in the forest, what they didn't know was that the infamous vampire hunter of the town, Professor Palidori was once again searching for evidence. He butterfly net and looked all around. It was very late at night for a man Palidori's age to be up and not with his granddaughter, making sure she's safe at home.

"I know they're around here somewhere," Palidori mumbled to himself. "Come here little vampires... I got fresh blood of B positive with your names on it!"

"I'll look this way, Uncle Lenny." Wren's voice was heard, which made Palidori hide in the bushes in a stealthy kind of way.

"Okay, just be careful." Lenny's voice was heard.

Palidori looked in the bushes as Wren walked around the forest with her bucket. His eyes widened and he gasped. Due to the ivory of Wren's skin, Palidori of course quickly assumed she was a vampire!

"I must stake that little vampire before she populates the world with more of those nasty bloodsuckers!" Palidori gasped as he evilly grinned and wielded his net. He then stood beside Wren while she picked some ladybugs. "Excuse me, young miss?" Palidori played an innocent old man act.

Wren turned to him with a dull expression on her face.

"Excuse me, I believe we haven't met." Palidori smiled. "Do you go to school with my granddaughter?"

"I don't think so, who's your granddaughter?" Wren asked.

"Sunshine."

"Sunshine...." Wren cringed at Sunshine's name due to Oskar being infatuated with her. "I've heard of her, but I don't know her personally."

"You're very pale in complexion." Palidori observed. "I guess you don't spend much time in the sun, huh?"

"Not really, not even back home." Wren folded her arms.

"Forgive me for asking, but are you a vampire, child?" Palidori came close with his net behind his back.

"My uncle is." Wren shrugged.

"AHA!" Palidori forced the net down on Wren. "Close enough... You're mine now, little vampire."

"Let me go right now!" Wren protested.

"No, I don't think I will. Now the whole town will know I'm not crazy!" Palidori walked off with Wren in his net.

"Uncle Lenny!" Wren cried out for help. "Uncle Lenny!"

"Wren? Wren!" Lenny heard Wren's voice. "WREN!" Lenny rushed to the end of the forest and saw his niece in a giant net, being taken away.

"Uncle Lenny!" Wren cried, but then she was out of earshot as she was taken to Palidori's place.

"Oh dear, oh dear, dear, dear...." Lenny moaned, knowing his only niece was in trouble now. "This is most terrible..."

While Wren was kidnapped, Lenny rushed right back and instead of lunch, Lenny told the vampire kids what had happened.

"Serves the witch right." Stoker crossed his arms. "We should've dunked her into the river for being different from the rest of us!"

"Stoker, this being rude to my niece has got to stop!" Lenny hissed. "She's a very delicate, nice little girl."

"Wish Palidori took Stoker instead." Oskar rolled his eyes.

"What's going on, guys?" Gothetta asked as she walked in.

"Wren's been kidnapped by that darn vampire hunter." Ashley explained. "Lenny's losing his mind over it."

"Of course, I'm losing my mind over it, my only blood relative will be gone!" Lenny grew terrifyingly worried.

"I'm sure your sister will understand, Lenny." Klot said with a smile. "My sister is often on something called 'puberty', but she tends to forgive me whenever I'm her bedroom when she tells me not to."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Klot." Stoker pointed out.

"Hmm.... Me neither." Klot said as he tightened his sailor knot.

"My sister might not be able to forgive me for letting Wren get kidnapped.... Even in her grave..." Lenny slumped his shoulders.

"What do you mean? I thought Wren's mother and father were on an around the world expedition." Oskar said.

"Not exactly," Lenny shook his head. "They just told her that so she wouldn't get upset in my care."

"Where are Wren's parents then?" Stoker asked, interestingly caring suddenly.

"Well... I guess I better tell you...." Lenny sighed. "Here, have some lunch though." Lenny served louse casserole and fresh pulped blood and squeezed tomato juice for the little vampires. "I'll start from the beginning... It all started when Wren's mother and I were orphaned about 140 years ago."


	7. Chapter 7

About 140 years ago

Lenny was the older warlock brother of his younger witch sister, Morticia. Morticia had long crimson red hair, and emerald-green eyes. They were innocent children and playing among their home one evening by the fire-place. They were with their parents and lived a simple, peaceful life together. It was a seemingly normal evening after supper, but then there was a banging on the front door. A large stone was thrown through the glass window.

Lenny and Morticia's parents looked out the window and saw an angry mob from the town with the witch hunter before at the front door. The mob had pitchforks, torches and nooses.

"Lenny, take your sister outside!" Their father told the boy.

"But Father!" Lenny cried. "Will you and Mother be okay?"

"I'm not so sure, Lenny," the man frowned and for the first time ever, Lenny witnessed his father crying. "Promise me you'll always love and take care of your sister forever."

"I promise, Father." Lenny sniffled.

"Hurry and go, children!" their mother warned them. "It could get too dangerous if you stay too long!"

Lenny grabbed young Moritica's hand and pulled her out of their cottage. One of the mob members lit the home with their torch and the cottage burst into flames. Lenny and Morticia's mother had perished from the fire and their father was burned at the stake for questioning of witchcraft. Lenny and Morticia had no other living relatives, so they were sent to an orphanage for the rest of their lives until Lenny turned 18 and raised 9-year-old Morticia.

Soon enough, Morticia met Durwhood, Wren's father. They had dated for a while and eventually when Lenny began working at the school for vampires. After Morticia and Durwhood were married, they had Wren. Wren was born with creamy blonde hair and had icy blue eyes, she was indeed beautiful. Soon enough as well, Durwhood made a discovery about his wife.

"You're a spell casting, cauldron stirring, black cat raising witch!? Durwhood gasped.

"Durwhood, please understand!" Morticia gasped.

"I can't believe this! What if we get into trouble?" Durwhood switched from anger to panic. "What will we do with Wren?"

Morticia looked over at Wren's crib. She looked at the baby bat mobile Lenny had given them for Wren's birthday over her crib. Wren playfully sprawled around her crib and tried to pick one of the bats. Moritcia then remembered how much of a great older brother Lenny was to her when they were children.

"What about my brother, Lenny?" Morticia turned to Durwhood.

"Doesn't he work at a school for vampires?" Durwhood quiered.

Morticia nodded her head. "I also made her Wren's godfather for when something happened to the both of us. If then, we'll send Wren to stay with her uncle Lenny."

"What if one of those parasites try to drink our daughter's blood?" Durwhood turned pale.

"I'm sure my brother will protect her." Morticia smiled. "He's never had any, but he's always wanted children of his own. That's why he works with them."

"Okay, Lenny will be Wren's guardian." Durwhood smiled and held Morticia.

Eventually, Wren's parents were under attack in their home while Wren was out for the evening attending a Gothic Rock concert. Wren came home after Morticia and Durwhood were accused of witchcraft and Morticia floated in the river. She would be burned at the stake the next day. The two weren't sure what to do, then they remembered Lenny. They served Wren one last dinner together as a family.

"Wren darling, you... you're going to be going away for a while." Morticia gently told her daughter.

"Where am I going?" Wren asked.

"You're going to visit your Uncle Lenny while... While your father and I go on a trip."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Ummm.... Well.... We...." Morticia stammered, Durwhood looked at her.

"We're going around the world," Durwhood clarified. "Until we come back home, you'll be staying with your uncle at his school."

"Awesome! I heard he works with vampires!" Wren cheered. "I'll go pack right away!"

The next day before the trial, Morticia and Durwhood were in front of the house together and hugged Wren one last time. Unknown to Wren it would be the last time she would ever see her parents.

"Have a good time with Uncle Lenny, Wren." Morticia waved as her daughter went on the local bus.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Wren waved as the bus rode off.

"Goodbye my daughter..." Durwhood said, near emotionless.

"I'll miss you..." Morticia had a tear roll down her cheek as the bus was out of sight and out of mind. She would be burned alive within the next hour. At least she got to see her only child for one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Lenny sighed as he told the story to the little vampires.

"Wow Lenny... That's such a sad story." Leechy frowned.

"Poor Wren, does she know about her Mom and Dad?" Klot asked, looking like he was about to cry.

"No." Lenny shook his head. "I was hoping after quite some time I would have the courage to tell her the truth, I don't wanna tell her on her first week with us."

"Come on Lenny," Oskar got up on his feet. "Let's go save Wren before something terrible happens to her." Oskar turned into a bat.

"Oskar's right, we can't let one of our friends be pushed around." Gothetta turned into a bat as well as the others flew off.

"Coming Stoker?" Leechy asked.

"Eh, I guess I might as well." Stoker rolled his eyes and turned into a bat, after the others.

Palidori had Wren tied up in a chair, in his living room. He of course wasn't a threat, being an old man. Wren was unimpressed.

"Just wait until the news crew on television gets here, vampire." Palidori waved a finger at Wren. "You will be proof that vampires do exist and we'll be world famous!"

"I told you, my uncle's a vampire and I am not!" Wren hissed.

"Oh nonsense, if you have a blood relative who's a vampire, you must be one yourself!" Palidori tutted.

"In that case, your family must be made up of narrow-minded idiots, since you are clearly one yourself." Wren snarked.

"That's not very nice! Vampire children...." Palidori growled at her.

Just then the news crew Palidori talked about came. They were the same ones that Palidori called about Lenny in a sun suit being mistaken as an alien visitor.

"Hello gentlemen." Palidori greeted.

"What do you want now, Professor Palidori? Is this about that alien shenanigans again?" the reporter darted his eyes at him.

"I assure you sir, I have an actual vampire right here!" Palidori stepped aside to show Wren, tied to a chair. "Note the pale complexion, sun aversion and displayable darkness."

"It's called Gothic, dude." Wren glared at him.

"I see..." the reporter said as the camera followed him. "Now, can we see actual evidence that this child is a vampire?"

"Why certinanetly!" Palidori cupped Wren's mouth to open it to show her baby teeth. "Note the bloodthirsty, carnaging, body craving..." Palidori stopped and noticed Wren had no fangs. "Where are they? I thought for sure she was indeed a legitimate vampire! Why else would she be up so late?"

"I've seen enough." the reporter left the girl and old man alone.

"Wait! Come back!" Palidori rushed to the door as they left. "Maybe she needs time to grow! I'm telling you, I'm not crazy! I'm a Professor!"

While Palidori ranted, Oskar, Leechy, Gothetta, Lenny, Klot and Stoker flew over to the windows close to where Wren was sitting. They all snuck in and turned normal. Lenny rushed over to Wren and smiled as he saw her again.

"Uncle!" Wren smiled up at him.

"Oh, my dear sweet, Wren..." Lenny hugged her close. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried I'd never see you again." Wren added with a smile.

"Let's get you out of here." Stoker untied Wren's rope.

"Stoker, I'm surprised you have the deceny to help a half-witch..." Wren glared at him.

"I... I just thought I'd do something nice..." Stoker shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey you vampires, get away from her!" Palidori held his net ready to capture them.

"You stay away from my precious little niece!" Lenny hissed at the Professor.

"Come try to stop me, vampire!" Palidori sneered.

Professor Palidori then charged for Lenny and Lenny grabbed his net, kicked him up off the floor and bash against the living room couch. It knocked over and Palidori grabbed a sharp wooden stake and continued to go for Lenny. The vampire kids were trying to help Lenny, but he stopped them.

"All of you get back at the school, I'll keep him busy." Lenny instructed.

"We can't leave you!" Oskar insisted.

"Please, take care of Wren! I'll be fine." Lenny reassured them.

And with that, the vampire kids ran back to the school with Wren. The Count wondered where Lenny was and the kids told them what had happened just before. He then put the school on lockdown and would wait until Lenny would return. It was close dinner time and an hour before the sun would rise and Lenny was just coming back. Lenny came back and he was stumbling and weak as he grabbed his chest in pain.

"Uncle Lenny!" Wren cried, seeing her uncle in distress.

"I'm fine, Wren... Really..." Lenny said lazily. He then removed his hand to see blood on his palm and his chest was cut and open.

"He's wounded! Take him to the nurse's office!" Count von Horrificus instructed.

"Hold on, Uncle Lenny.... Hold on..." Wren squeezed her uncle's hand as Lenny was down on his knees and in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Wren was anxiously pacing outside the nurse's office door. Stoker, Leechy, Ashley, Klot, Gothetta and Oskar were all there with her. They all comforted and supported her and they would hope for her sake, Lenny would be alright. The nurse came out and looked around.

"Which one of you is Wren?" the nurse asked.

"Right here." Wren came to the nurse. "Is my uncle alright?"

"He wants to speak with you, child. I'll give you two some privacy."

"Thank you, Nurse Youngblood." Wren went inside while Lenny was down in a little cot with a blanket over him. "Uncle Lenny? It's me, Wren."

"Wren..." Lenny quietly called to her. "Come here... Granddaughter of my parents, child of my precious little sister and her husband..."

Wren stood by him and allowed him to stroke her face gently. "I'm here, Uncle Lenny."

"Wren... I'm not sure if I will survive... But... I need to tell you something, something very important..." Lenny coughed a little.

"Yes?" Wren leaned over him.

"Wren... You parents aren't on a trip around the world..."

"What?" Wren's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry, Wren." Lenny looked up at her. "Your mother was taken into court for accusement of witchcraft. Sometime after you came here, she was burnt at a stake."

"Oh no!" Wren put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Wren...." Lenny had some tears roll down his face. "I didn't want to hurt you, neither did your parents, but... They just wanted you to be happy... I just thought I'd tell you for when I join your mother in the afterlife."

"Thank you for being honest, Uncle Lenny." Wren gently held him in her arms. "You're gonna be okay. The nurse said you were lucky, that stake almost pierced your heart."

"I'm not so sure it didn't..." Lenny grabbed his chest and took a deep breath. "It'll be okay, Wren. You're strong, helpful, delicate and eccentric. Just like your mother. She raised you well." Lenny smiled at her.

"Thank you, Uncle Lenny." Wren smiled back. "Uncle Lenny?"

"Hmm?"

"You're the best, you're my most favorite uncle ever."

"I'm your only uncle." Lenny laughed slightly.

"Still my most favorite." Wren laughed with him.

"I hate to break this up, but the patient has to rest now." Nurse Youngblood came in.

"Yes ma'am," Wren turned to her and looked back at her uncle. "Get well soon, okay Uncle Lenny?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Lenny smiled at her. "You go off with your friends..."

Wren kissed him on the cheek and left the nurse's office.

"Is he feeling any well?" Leechy asked.

"He seemed fine, but I'm terribly worried about him," Wren looked up slightly. "Guys, can vampires die?"

"Not by nature, but by murder, like the sun or a stake to the heart." Gothetta explained.

"That's what happened to him..." Wren grabbed her own heart. "Guys, what if something happens to my uncle?"

"I'm sure it'll be all okay before you know it." Oskar smiled at her.

"Oh Uncle Lenny...." Wren stared at the door and the floor.

"Try to get some rest." Klot told her. "I always feel so much better after I have a good day's sleep."

"Yeah, the sun will be up any minute. Sometimes I wish I was a vampire so I could relate to my uncle though..." Wren walked off, as Wren walked off, Stoker thought to himself.

Before the sun came up, Stoker snuck into Wren's room. She was sound asleep in her bed. Stoker looked around to make sure no one was looking or spying, he pulled down Wren's collar. He then licked his baby fangs and clamped his teeth down into Wren's neck as the crimson liquid left her neck and stained her plain white pillow.

"Juicy..." Stoker licked his lips and smiled as Wren continued to sleep. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you... I just didn't know you very well, but you're okay for a witch mortal thing." Stoker patted Wren on the back before he left her room to sleep. He looked back at her. "Your uncle's gonna be just fine, Wren... Just fine...." And with that, Stoker was out of sight and into his coffin for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Night came quick and everyone was up and about. Wren quickly got up as the sun settled and rushed to Nurse Youngblood's office. She pounded on the door.

"Child, it isn't visiting hours!" Nurse Youngblood told her.

"I'm just so worried!" Wren quaked with fear for her uncle's life.

"Now, now, get some nourishment." Nurse Youngblood took her into the dining room.

"But Uncle Lenny does the cooking..." Wren whined slightly.

"Your uncle is in good hands." Nurse Youngblood smiled. "I promise he'll be fine in my care. Also we got that nice woman Festorina Fang will take care of you. I think you'll like her, she's rather close with your uncle."

Wren sighed in defeat and went to the dining room to join the other vampires. She sat beside Gothetta.

"How are you feeling today, Wren?" Gothetta asked.

"Out of place and out of mind..." Wren sighed. "I'm just really worried about Uncle Lenny."

"It'll be alright, Wren." Oskar reassured her.

"Guys, I'm an orphan! What if it doesn't go right?" Wren panicked. "Where will I live?"

"A school for witches?" Ashley 'shrugged'.

"Maybe it would be for the best..." Wren sighed again. "I just don't belong here..."

"You're sounding like your uncle." Leechy pointed out.

"Glad to be of assistance." Wren moped. "Look, I obviously don't belong here. I'm gonna pack up my things, tell my uncle one last goodbye and attend the School for Witches in the next town over."

"NO!" all the vampires gasped.

"Don't go! You're one of the most interesting people I've met around here!" Gothetta put a hand on Wren's shoulder.

"You're too pretty to be a witch!" Klot begged with puppy eyes.

"Please stay, Wren! You're also the only family Lenny has!" Oskar begged as well.

"I'll put him out of his misery..." Wren hopped down from her seat and left. She then ran into a very pale woman with long ebony hair, dull eyes in white rags. "Oh, excuse me."

"Hey, I know you, you're Lenny's niece, right?" the woman smiled.

"You must be Festorina." Wren observed.

"Please, call me Fou." Fou had a fanged smile. "Where are you off to, niece of Lenny?"

"I don't belong in a school for vampires, my mother was a witch." Wren sighed. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" Fou frowned. "I'm sure your uncle will miss you!"

"What's the point? I don't even belong here..." Wren sighed sadly and went to her bedroom. She gathered all her things together to be ready to leave the school while her uncle was still in bed. She gave him one last hug goodbye and was set to get to the school for witches.

The vampire children, even Stoker, begged for Wren to stay, but she wouldn't listen. Fou took care of the kids' meals after Wren had left and at the same time, Lenny was healed but still had bandages on his chest.

"Good evening, little vampires." Lenny smiled and looked all of them, but frowned once he noticed the sour looks on all their faces. "Whatever is wrong?"

"Wren ran away, Lenny." Leechy sighed.

"We told her we'd love her to stay, but she wouldn't!" Ashley explained. "She just felt like she didn't belong and she got on a bus to go to a school for witches instead."

"Oh dear... Wren was the only family I had left..." Lenny frowned. "We have to get her back though."

"How can we do that?" Oskar shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, once they notice we're vampires, they'd probably try to hurt us." Gothetta added. "It'll be almost impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible if you believe." Fou told her. "I'll go with you."

"Really Fou?" Lenny smiled as he took her hands.

"Of course, it'll be like a field trip." Fou smiled back.

"Alright, let's do this." Lenny was determined now. "Do it... For Wren."

"For Wren." the little vampires repeated, even Stoker.


	11. Chapter 11

After discussions with Lady Kryptina, Count von Horrificus and Professor Oxford, the group was set out to bring Wren back. Lenny and Fou told the Count it was a field trip to have an excuse to leave the school for an unknown amount of time. Everyone had their suitcases and backpacks with them as they left the School for Vampires.

Meanwhile, at the Academy for Witches, Wren was taken in. Many of the other witch students couldn't help but stare at her fresh new face and unfamiliarity with everyone. Wren felt like she does back at her old school, only now, her witch status was known. She was nervous and felt instantly homesick. Not thinking of her parents, but her uncle. He was like a surrogate father to her in some ways, and a lot more like a father to her than her biological father.

Durwhood was often working and barely had enough time to be home and when he was home, he was often stressed from work and out late at night at pubs most of the time. He sometimes would harm Wren or Morticia, but would make up for it in the end. Most of the time, Wren felt like she didn't have a father. He was also opposed to her using magic spells and potion mixing inside the house. Wren then let her memories of her family fade once she got into her new bedroom and saw she had a room-mate. She had long scarlet colored hair, wide yellow eyes, pale skin and a pink outfit, looking like a cheerleader.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the girl scoffed.

"My name's Wren." the half-witch introduced herself.

"Isn't that the name of a bird?"

"Umm... Yeah..." Wren sounded shy and offended by her remark. "Who are you?"

"Name's Lezarah."

"That's a pretty name. A lot better than Wren anyway..."

"I'll say." Lezarah scoffed. "You look like you're dressed to go to a funeral."

"Your bright colors are hurting my eyes..." Wren cringed a little at Lezarah's flashy pink clothes.

"Yeah, yeah, just be sure you stay out of my way, newbie." Lezarah flipped her hair as she made up her bed. "Your skin looks deathly, are you a vampire?"

"I guess so." Wren shrugged her shoulders. "My uncle's a vampire, but was born a warlock."

"EWW!" Lezarah shuddered. "Vampires are gross! They suck out blood!"

"I know..."

"You better not suck any of my blood or I'll sue you!" Lezarah groaned.

"Hey, just because my uncle's a vampire, doesn't mean I'm one. My father's a mortal, but I'm a witch on my mother's side."

"You're a half-witch?" Lezarah growled. "That's so disgusting! What is wrong with you?"

"Apparently a lot of things." Wren stared long at Lezarah.

"Why don't you switch rooms, Raven?"

"My name's Wren..."

"Whatever." Lezarah rolled her eyes.

Wren sighed and left the room to find a schoolmaster. No matter where Wren would go, she was made fun of and discriminated. Whether a lonely perky Goth at her old school, whether a witch in a vampire school and now a vampire warlock hybrid at a witch school. What was Wren supposed to do? It wasn't' her fault she was born this way. As she left with tears nearly blinding her, she deeply regretted leaving the School for Vampires. She desperately wanted to see her Uncle Lenny again. He loved her no matter what. He loved her like a daughter. She was mortal from her father, sure, but he loved her dearly. But now Wren feels she may never see him again.


	12. Chapter 12

As Wren sulked she heard the other witches surrounding a poster in a corridor. She couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be going on to grab their attention. Wren hopped and hobbled behind several young witches, but still couldn't get her answer.

"Hey! Down in front! Come on guys, I wanna see!" Wren griped. "I wanna see! Let me see too!" Wren grew impatient and roared viciously at them.

The witches opened up and allowed Wren to look with them. She saw that on that weekend night, The Grand Wizard would be visiting the school. There was a competition and he would judge the young witch who would be the most successful and take them under his wing as his apprentice to become a great witch to fulfill his wonderous title. He was huge in the witching industry, but of course, Wren didn't know him.

"Who's the Grand Wizard?" Wren asked.

"You don't know The Grand Wizard?" a witch girl with platinum blonde braided pigtails turned to her.

"No, why? Is he important?" Wren asked.

"He's only the best wizard known from Wiccans to fresh witches everywhere!" a witch girl with straight light brown hair and a black bow with a skull in the center, added.

"You really don't belong here, kid." Lezarah scoffed.

"You know her, Lezarah?" a witch girl with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail asked.

"She's my room-mate." Lezarah rolled her eyes. "What was wrong with letting me have a room to myself? I'm telling Madame Wicca! You'll NEVER be anything like us." Lezarah looked at the pigtailed girl and bow haired girl. "Samantha? Chloë? Let's go." Lezarah left with her right-hand girls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Wren sighed as the other witch girls left her alone. She just couldn't fit in anywhere. As she looked at the poster again, she hatched an idea. If she could become a successful witch, then maybe she would fit in for a change. Maybe she would finally get the friends she's always wanted. She was in her room after that while Lezarah was with Samantha and Chloë, she took her pigtails out and tried to make herself more like a witch. She growled and hissed in the mirror, but she felt little to no success.

"I can't do anything right..." Wren sighed. "The Grand Wizard will hate me for sure."

"Hello...?" a voice called.

Wren turned and saw a girl who was slightly younger than her. She had messy, short dark brown hair with black eye mascara, black lipstick and had on all black with a silver cross necklace, black finger-less gloves, purple nail polish and black shiny Mary Jane shoes.

"What do you want?" Wren glared at her, due to the rough meeting she had with the other witches.

"A friend, I'm sorry about the others. They just like to make others feel bad, but I won't make you feel bad."

"Yeah right."

"It's true. I'm kind of by myself too. I'm not a pure bred witch myself."

"You aren't?" Wren sat on the side of her bed and allowed the young girl to sit with her.

"No, I come from a family of werewolves."

"Then why are you at a witch's school?"

"I actually wanted to try it out. I've always wanted to be a witch, even if I'm not one."

"You don't seem much like a werewolf to me."

"I'm still young, but I got fangs see?" the girl pointed to her teeth to show baby fangs.

"At least you have fangs..." Wren sighed and looked down. She then looked back. "We haven't been properly introduced, my name's Wren."

"They call me Lupe."

"Nice to meet you. So you're a werewolf?"

"Yeah, I'm just a pup though. I have an older brother who has it more than I do," Lupe explained. "He's older and he got it from our father, so it affects him more. Dad and my grandparents aren't even sure if it'll affect me or not."

"What about your mother?"

"My mother disappeared when I was born," Lupe explained. "You got any brothers and sisters?"

"I'm an only child. I was also supposed to live with my uncle from now on, but I found out he was a vampire and I felt too different from everyone else, so I ran away and I don't plan on going back. My uncle became a recent vampire, but he's a warlock and my mother was a witch. My father was a mortal though. I'm hoping at the games this weekend I could live with the Grand Wizard and finally find out where I belong."

"Oh... Good luck to you, Wren. He's a little persnickety."

"Thanks Lupe and thank you so much for being a true friend."

"Of course."

And with that, Wren and Lupe became true friends.


	13. Chapter 13

While Lupe and Wren became friends, the vampires, Lenny and Fou were anxiously avoiding the sun as they made it to the School for Witches. They were all deeply worried for Wren. Surprisingly, even Stoker was. He was pacing as everyone hid in a dark room together.

"Lenny, you think your niece will be A-OK?" Stoker whimpered.

"I hope so, Wren was always a fragile child whenever I would visit her and my sister..." Lenny pressed his fingers together, nervously. He then noticed Stoker's sudden attitude change. "Why do you care so much?"

"No reason!" Stoker quickly answered. "She's just a girl, not like I care!"

"Stoker..." Gothetta walked toward him. "Is there something about Wren you're not telling us?"

"Well..." Stoker gulped and put his hands behind his back. "I bit Wren...."

"STOKER!" the vampires called at once.

"Stoker, that was a horrible thing to do!" Fou scolded him.

"I thought she'd feel better about herself if I bit her!" Stoker defended. "Her moping got the better of me and I wanted to make it up to her! It didn't seem to work though, I thought for sure she'd become a vampire like the rest of us did! After all, Lenny's a vampire after he got bit and he bit Fou!"

"That's true, Stoker, but it's different on other creatures of the night," Lenny explained. "Since I'm a blood relative of hers and we're both witches, it only works if I bite her in return."

"Wren can't become a vampire unless her kin bites her." Fou added. "Thanks for helping anyway, Stoker."

"Yeah, I thought you hated Wren." Oskar teased.

"I do!" Stoker snarled. "She's just some half-witch freak that shouldn't have come to the school in the first place!"

"I think Wren's nice and pretty." Klot looked up with a puppy eyed smile. "I'm sure she'll be okay, Lenny."

"Thank you all for the comfort." Lenny sighed as he put his hands over his heart. "As Dracula as my witness, we will get Wren back and it'll all turn out fine in the end."

"It usually seems to do so." Leechy added.

"If not, Lenny and Wren are doomed to be away from each other even if they're the only family they both have left." Ashley piped.

That made Lenny worry the worst for Wren. He rushed to be consoled by Fou and she did by hugging him and patting him on the back. "Thanks very much for that, Ashley." Fou darted her eyes at the ash patch.

"I was only trying to help..." Ashley said in defense.

"Next time, don't." Gothetta glared at him. "It'll be okay, Lenny. I know it will."

"I heard some other witches talking about a flight competition to show the Grand Wizard this weekend." Leechy recollected. "Maybe Wren will enter."

"It seems likely." Lenny put his finger to his mouth in thought. "We'll just have to see though."

"Knowing Wren, it seems likely."

"Has she ever flown before?" Oskar asked.

"I remember on Halloween when she was younger my she dressed like a witch and used a broom to show off to some other peers." Lenny explained. "I think she's perfect just the way she is though, as long as she follows her heart."

"How cheesy." Stoker rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at that.

"The weekend will be soon!" Gothetta's eyes widened. "Tomorrow's only Friday!"

"Heavens! She's right, Lenny!" Fou exclaimed.

"Oh, my little Wren..." Lenny moped.

"She'll be fine by tomorrow, we all better get some rest." Leechy said.

"Leechy's right," Klot said. "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a vampire, skilled, cunning and wise." He giggled as he helped himself to bed.

"Good sleep Lenny and Fou." The little vampires chimed.

"Good sleep little vampires." Lenny sighed as they fell asleep. He then turned over with a sour frown on his face. "Good sleep Wren.... Wherever you are... Just remember, Uncle Lenny will always love you, even if you are a monster. You are still my favorite, only or not, niece."


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, the witches were preparing for the flight tomorrow night with the Grand Wizard visiting. They were all on the field outside of the school warming up. Wren now had a traditional witch school uniform. It was a light orange collared dress shirt with a coal-black skirt, white knee socks and black and white Mary Jane shoes. Wren saw Lezarah and glared at her and Lezarah in return did the same.

"Just ignore her, Wren." Lupe advised. "You'll do fine, I know you will."

"Thanks Lupe." Wren smiled at her new friend.

"Broom, broom, broom..." a man behind the bleachers gave broomsticks to the witches. Wren and Lupe then showed up. "Lupe Howard," the man handed Lupe her broom. He then noticed Wren. "I don't think I've seen YOU around here before..." the man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Wren Needlemeyer, I started here yestreday." Wren explained.

"Ah yes, you're Lezarah Wartsworthy's room-mate." the man handed a broken broom. "Here, take this one."

"Umm... Thanks..." Wren took the broom as it nearly broke in her hands.

"Come on, let's get you on the field." Lupe smiled as she left with Wren to the field with the other girls.

Behind the bleachers, everyone had on their sunglasses. They were surprisingly good at keeping them from burning to a crisp in the sun and ending up like Ashley. The boys wore wigs and had on Witch School Girl uniforms.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Lenny asked them.

"I hate this! Why do I have to wear a dress?" Stoker cringed as he had on a braided black wig.

"There's no boys in this school, Stoker. Deal with it." Fou scolded him.

"It could always be worse." Leechy shrugged. He had on a pigtailed blonde wig with the tails tied in purple bows with skulls in the center.

"At least I won't have trouble around here." Gothetta said, not wearing a wig since she was already a girl.

"Lucky you." Oskar darted his eyes at her as he wore a curly black-haired wig with a flower in it.

"Guys, don't fight." Klot stopped them as he had a big bow in his hat. "I feel pretty." Klot giggled and blushed slightly.

"Alright, now all of you go get Wren." Lenny instructed. "I need her home, she's the only family I have left."

The little vampires nodded and left to where Wren was with Lupe. Wren was in between Lupe and Lezarah with her broom stick. She observed the other witches got their brooms to go up by command.

"Up! Up! Up! Up! Up!" they all chanted as their brooms got up.

Wren put her broomstick down and held out her hand. "Up!" she demanded. It wouldn't go up. "Up!" Wren added, firmer. The broom still didn't move. Wren growled in defeat as the other girls laughed at her. "UP, YOU STUPID BROOM!" Wren screamed. Her broom then swept under between her legs and made her fly all around, screaming, knocking Stoker down and crashing into a giant cauldron.

"You okay?" Leechy asked as he helped Stoker up and adjusted her wig.

"Whatever!" Stoker slapped his hand and rubbed his head. "Let's just get this over with. The sooner we win over Wren, the sooner I get out of this stupid dress!"

"I think you look pretty." Klot smiled at his friend.

"Quiet, Klot." Stoker glared at him.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" Lupe walked toward them.

"Umm.... We're exchange students!" Stoker quickly thought up before he could get into further trouble. "We.... Umm.... Came here from.... umm..."

"Transylvania!" Klot said before Stoker could go further, but at the same time, Stoker said; "Czechoslovakia!"

"Transylvania Czechoslovakia?" Lupe raised an eyebrow.

"It's.... an unknown country called Translovokia..." Leechy blushed nervously and smiled anxiously.

"Oh. Never heard of it. Well, welcome to our school!" Lupe smiled and walked off.

"There's something funny about those new girls..." Lezarah observed. "Samantha, Chloë, I want you to study them."

"Yes Lezarah." the girls said at once, and nodded obediently.

Wren jumped out of the cauldron and wrung her hair. When Lenny saw her in distress, he just wanted to run up to her, give her a big warm hug and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Oh, my poor little Wren..." Lenny sighed as Fou held him.

"Lenny, she'll be fine, I promise you." Fou smiled.

"I hope so, Fou... It's just... Wren's like a daughter to me. Those children laughing at her makes me wanna do something."

"You'd make a great father, Lenny."

Wren coughed up a fish and it fell out of her mouth and flopped on the ground. Everyone laughed at her and then a bell went off and they were all called inside for a meal. Wren went inside slowly as Chloë and Samantha followed Stoker, Gothetta, Leechy, Klot and Oskar inside the dining hall.

Wren and Lupe sat together. As Lupe talked about her family and how stupid her brother could be in high school, Wren couldn't help but notice the 'new girls in school'. They all looked very familiar to her.

"Something wrong, Wren?" Lupe asked as she noticed Wren was focusing on the table behind them.

"Huh? Oh." Wren turned back to Lupe. "It's just those new girls, they look very familiar to me."

"Hmm..." Lupe thought with her friend.

"Ugh! Please tell me that isn't blood!" Oskar cringed at the pot roast plate he had with a dripping red liquid.

"Hmm..." Stoker looked at it, placed some on his finger and licked it. He grinned and moaned with delight of the taste. "Nah, it's just ketchup."

"Thank Dracula!" Oskar wiped his forehead and ate the roast.

"So anyway, last month my Grandpa was almost arrested." Lupe giggled. "Guess what he did?"

"I'm afraid to ask." Wren sounded worried.

"He was chasing our neighbor's cat!" Lupe laughed.

"What does your grandmother do?"

"She's a fortune-teller. She says that there's going to be a special reward in the end for a new friend I make this year..." Lupe then smiled. "You're gonna get rewarded!"

"Oh, I don't know about that, Lupe...."

"Trust me, Grammy almost never misses a fortune." Lupe told her.

It was soon then time to go back outside to continue training. Chloë and Samantha kept spying on the little vampires. Everyone thought they were strange, except for Lupe or Wren.


	15. Chapter 15

The training part was now to get cats. The girls were in line waiting to receive their new pets and companions to take flight. As Wren waited in line, she felt deeply home sick. Not about her parents, but about her uncle. She felt sick to her stomach to run away from home as she walked with the other girls.

"Name?"

"Henrietta Batwings."

"Name?"

"Eerie Egbert."

"Name?"

"Lupe Howard."

"Name?"

"Wren Needlemeyer."

Wren and Lupe had gotten their cats. Lupe was given a light black cat with blue eyes and Wren had a kitten. Normally the girls could name their cats, but as if like a sign, Wren's kitten's name was Morticia like her mother. It was a surprise, but she loved to have a cat after her dead mother. Samantha and Chloë were spying on the 'new girls in school'.

"Hey Samantha?" Chloë asked.

"What?" Samantha darted her eyes as she licked a slime green lollipop.

"Why do we always do what Lezarah says? She promises to make us popular, but nothing never really happens! I was walking down the hall and the other girls just called me 'Lezarah's friend'. They call you 'Lezarah's blonde friend' too." Chloë shrugged. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Oh Chloë," Samantha rolled her eyes. "After this, we'll be as popular as Lezarah after we've messed with these weird new witches! They're probably only Wiccans!"

"I hate cats." Stoker glared at the cat he was given.

The cat hissed at him and then attacked him viciously. His friends couldn't help but laugh at his downfall.

"Shut up!" Stoker growled at them.

"Umm,.... Hey!" Chloë walked over to the group. "We haven't properly met. I'm Chloë Deetz and that's my friend Samantha Sublime."

"Umm.... Hi!" Stoker said, not changing his voice. "I'm... umm... Stoketasha...."

"Interesting name..." Chloë looked at him to Samantha.

"I'm Leekenzie..." Leechy giggled nervously, to sound like a gossip girl.

"I'm Gothetta." Gothetta said her name, she had no need to change her name due to being a girl already.

"I like that name." Chloë smiled.

"No one cares," Samantha glared at her. Then looked down at Klot. "And you are?"

"Klotia..." Klot tried his best, but everyone heard his fake name as Claudia.

"And I'm Oskarina!" Oskar added sheepishly and put his hands behind his back. "Heh..."

"Well, welcome to the Academey for Witches." Samantha sinisterly smirked. "I see you got your cats, huh?"

"Oh... Yes...." Gothetta picked up her white Persian cat. "I thought all witches had black cats though."

"That's so cliché..." Samantha rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything about real witches? You remind me of that weird new girl, Wren. She's not a true blood witch! She's half a witch!"

"Leave her alone!" Stoker hissed.

"Easy Stoketasha...." Gothetta put her hand around Stoker's arm to keep him from attacking the blonde girl. "Sorry about Stoketasha.... She... uhh... has a short temper..."

"Whatever..." Samantha flipped her hair. "Don't think you're gonna win the grand prize tomorrow evening. And what's with the SUNglasses?"

"We.... We're allergic to the sun so we need to keep on sunglasses..." Leechy nervously explained.

"So we don't burn!" Klot added without thinking.

"Hahahaeheheh...." Leechy covered his mouth. "He...She.... She means so... We don't have an allergic reaction...."

"Oh yes, we're very sensitive..." Oskar added.

"Hmm....." Chloë and Samantha walked off in suspicion.

Training went on throughout the day and the witches were sent to bed early. The little vampires were disappointed about being active at day and asleep at night, but they had to remember. They were all doing this for Lenny and Wren. Lezarah slept soundly in the room as Wren lay awake. She got out of bed and walked out of the school, wearing a jacket and walked down the path.

She looked all around to see posters for the Grand Wizard coming for the evening to meet everyone. She had sickness in her stomach. She was overwhelmed about meeting the Grand Wizard, no one was a true friend to her around this new school except for Lupe, and she deeply missed her uncle. She held her kitten as it rushed to her and jumped in her hands.

"Oh Morticia...." Wren said sadly, looking up at the full moon. "I just wish my family were with me... Even those little vampires. Even though Stoker's a total butt head, he wasn't as bad compared to these girls."

Morticia purred in response.

"I think I'm going to try out this broomstick flight competition." Wren held her kitten to her face. "If I lose, at least I'll have Uncle Lenny still, right?"

Morticia yawned and let out a light meow.

"Right... Maybe Uncle Lenny likes pets too..." Wren smiled as she held her kitten tight. "I've always wanted a pet, such a good listener. Not to mention that, but you have the same name as my mother. If only my mother were here with me right now... I'm sure she'd know what to do..." Wren yawned softly. "I guess I should get to bed, huh Morticia?"

Wren looked and could've sworn the kitten had nodded at her. The girl went back to her room with Lezarah and went straight to bed as Lezarah's all coal black cat, Salem as asleep and on her bed like a loyal cat.

"Good night, Morticia..." Wren whispered as she fell asleep.

Morticia, the kitten crept closer to Wren and curled up in a ball to sleep. "Good night, my daughter..." the kitten said. It was revealed to be Wren's mother Morticia, reincarnated into a kitten after she was burnt at the stake.


	16. Chapter 16

The next night came fast and everything was buzzing at the Academy for Witches. Lenny and Fou were disguised as schoolteachers as everything was getting set up, also for the Grand Wizard's arrival. There were orange and black balloons up with streamers and a platform for when the Grand Wizard arrives.

"You think Wren will come home with me after all she's been through?" Lenny asked anxiously.

"Lenny, I'm sure she'll be fine, after all, you guys are family." Fou smiled at him.

"Her mother was never this difficult," Lenny shrugged. "As long as you're sure."

Wren came in a traditional witch outfit. All black long-sleeved shirt with a hat and carrying her broomstick. Her kitten was by her side. Lupe was very thrilled and excited to meet the Grand Wizard.

"Wow, you seem stoked about seeing this Grand Wizard fellow." Wren told Lupe.

"Oh, very much!" Lupe squealed. "It's an honor to be in the same room with the Grand Wizard! He is, in a word, very tremendous! A lot of the older witches around here have crushes on him."

"Have you ever met him before?"

"I was sick the last time he came to visit," Lupe frowned. She then smiled as she wrapped an arm around her new friend. "But now I got a new best friend and I'm gonna meet a celebrity in the Netherworld!"

Lezarah, Samantha and Chloë kept stalking the little vampires. They hadn't found their vampire traits quite yet, but were still very suspicious of them all. Before they could go further, there came the school headmistress, Mistress Wicca.

"The Grand Wizard is among us!" she called, looking all around nervously. "How does my hair look?" she bounced her snow-white hair.

Just then fireworks sparkled into the sky and everyone looked up.

"It's him!" Lupe gushed as she saw a man gliding through the sky. He had a long cloak on with short dark brown hair, grass-green eyes, a suit and he looked rather young and eligible.

"Yes, I can see him!" Wren smiled with her friend.

"Oh my Lord!" Chloë gushed.

"Just look at that cloak!" Samantha beamed.

"Focus, girls!" Lezarah hissed. "Remember our mission about Wren and her 'new friends'."

The Grand Wizard then landed on the platform for him as the young witches cheered. The older witches all gushed and Lenny just rolled his eyes, but paid attention with Fou.

"He's no Lenny." Fou told him.

Lenny looked at her with a smile.

"It's great to be here," the Grand Wizard declared in front of the students. "With you young witches. Remember girls. Show the world. Let them know it's Halloween!" The Grand Wizard then cleared his throat as he got a spooky song ready to perform. "Hit it!" The music started as the wizard started his song with tricks.

Grand Wizard: I wouldn't change places with anyone tonight  
We'll carve pumpkin faces and watch the witch's flight  
Every human heart will shudder  
Every soul will shake with fear

Tonight, the creepiest  
Tonight, the scariest  
Tonight, the most wonderful night  
Of, the year

Anything can happen on Halloween  
Your dog could turn into a cat  
There may be a toad in the bass guitar  
Or your sister could turn into a bat

Christmas time brings us snow  
Summer time brings us sun  
But on Halloween your blood begins to run!  
Something funky's going down now

Anything can happen on Halloween  
It's better than a video  
Gremlins gonna mess up every cassette  
From London to Idaho

April First can be fun  
New Year's Eve is a bore  
But on Halloween your flesh begins to crawl  
Oh, I'm losing my control

Anything can happen on Halloween  
Your toenails grow long and your hair turns green  
Your teacher could become a sardine  
Your dentist could turn into a queen

Has anybody seen my tambourine?  
I may start playing  
Begin the begin  
The craziest night you've ever seen

This hairy, scary, creepy, crawly  
HAAAAAALLLOOOOOWEEEEEEN

The Grand Wizard then blew glittery orange dust from his hand and covered the witches as he disappeared. The students all cheered. Except for Stoker, he was really unimpressed. He just stood there with his arms crossed and glaring at the others.

"Man, I'm thirsty!" Stoker licked his fangs and lips. "I gotta drink something..."

"Here, you can borrow this." Gothetta whispered, hanging Stoker a water bottle filled with fresh blood. "Lenny told me to come prepared."

"Thank Dracula for you being a good student!" Stoker laughed as he guzzled down the blood.

Oskar gulped and covered his mouth as he felt very sick. "I think I'm going to pass out..."

Lezarah, Samantha and Chloë all grinned at each other evilly as they noticed the new students weren't witches at all. They were blood-sucking vampires! The Grand Wizard stepped down from the platform to sit with the judges, eager to watch the young witch flight competition. The Grand Wizard looked at Lenny and Fou suspiciously.

"I don't believe I've seen you two around this school before..." he told them.

"Oh! Umm... we're chaperones...." Lenny stammered.

"Yeah... What he said..." Fou laughed nervously.

"Quite...." The Grand Wizard eyed them strangely, then looked at the young witches take flight on their broomsticks


	17. Chapter 17

The Grand Wizard was with the judges, Lenny and Fou. It was about time for the witch flight competition. Wren grew nervous and weary about competing for the first time. Not even on Halloween before tonight she had flown a witch's broom and she was worried she'd be disgraced and rejected like she had been before. First up was Lupe.

"Break a leg, Lupe." Wren smiled at her friend with a thumb's up.

"Thanks Wren!" Lupe smiled at her as she went first. She sat on the broom and clicked her heels together as the broom zoomed up off the ground and into the night sky.

"I can fly faster than that as a bloody bat!" Stoker groaned.

"Shh!" the other vampires hushed Stoker so he wouldn't expose their secret.

Lupe kept flying and did a little loop by the moon and landed gently. Lupe smiled as she landed and she got scores of: 7, 8, and another 7. Lupe shrugged it off and went back to Wren.

"That wasn't so bad, I guess." Lupe shrugged. "If I am a werewolf though, I'm gonna chase cats for the rest of my life like Grandpa."

Wren laughed at her friend's humor.

"Up next is Lezarah!" The Grand Wizard announced as the bossy girl went across the ground with her prize-winning broom.

"I... I like your broom, Lezarah." Wren complimented.

"Of course you do," Lezarah scoffed. "It's just like yours except mine is a way lot better!"

Wren glowered her eyes at her.

Lezarah got the broom steady and zoomed off the ground like the others before her. She did three loops in contrast to Lupe's single loop and Lezarah even did tricks on the broomstick. She stood on her head, did splits and looked like a show-off. It disgusted the little vampires their new friend was under this kind of pressure. Even, surprisingly, Stoker seemed offended.

"Show-Off Princess!" Stoker hissed as he crossed his arms. "Wren's a better witch then you'll ever be!"

"That girl is making a lot of fuss back there." Wren observed over her shoulder.

Lezarah landed and got scores of three ten's. It was then Wren's turn. Wren was very nervous as she got on her broomstick. She looked at her cat and friend, Lupe and felt a little settled. She only wished her uncle could be there with her to wish her luck or at least give her a hug. She deeply regretted running away from him and the school for vampires. Wren started her broom and nearly slipped a few times, the vampires were watching anxiously.

"Oh! I can't watch!" Klot cried, covering his eyes.

"Poor Lenny, what if Wren gets killed?" Gothetta put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh Wren, you don't need to prove to me you're a great witch, I'll always love you no matter what." Lenny sighed as he watched Wren's near sloppy performance.

Wren landed, but felt very dizzy from her attempts to do loops. She rubbed her head and the judges gave her, her scores. Scores of: 8, 7, and 4. Wren didn't do as well as she had hoped.

"Recount!" Stoker cried to the judge's table. "I demand a recount!"

"Take it easy, pal." Oskar tried to calm the ill-tempered boy.

"NO!" Stoker yelled in his face and bared his fangs.

"Wait a second!" The Grand Wizard removed Stoker's wig and exposed him. He then noticed the young boy's baby fangs. "You're a vampire!"

"This one too!" Chloë said as she swiped Leechy and Klot's wigs off their heads.

"Surprise?" Klot nervously laughed.

"Our new students are vampires!" The Grand Wizard hissed. "I can't believe you would all do this on a night I come into town!"

"Guys?" Wren walked over to her vampire friends. "What are you doing here?"

"You know these vampires, child?" The Grand Wizard gawked at Wren.

"Yes sir," Wren lowered her head as her stomach turned in shame. She then lifted her head back up. "I really am a witch though! Sorta... My mother was a witch and my father was a mortal."

"You, Wren Needlemeyer are disqualified!" The Grand Wizard sneered. "I should stake your heart or burn you at the stake, but you are hereby expelled from the Academy for Witches!"

"Serves you right!" Lezarah scoffed.

Wren felt neglected again. "Why did you guys come here anyway?" she looked at the vampires.

"We wanted to get you back at the school." Oskar explained. "Lenny misses you like crazy."

"Yeah, but you guys don't. I'm not one of you." Wren looked away from them.

"I like you anyway," Gothetta pitched in. "We can be girl friends if you want, I'm glad we have another girl in the school. It makes me feel less stressed."

"I think you're pretty." Klot added.

"You're good to work with science stuff with." Leechy smiled bashfully.

"It kills me to say it, but I like you too. You're okay in my book." Stoker smiled with slight red tint in his cheeks. "Who needs a dumb school for witches anyway? You should come home with us."

"I don't know, you guys are here, but my uncle isn't." Wren shrugged, feeling neglected.

"Actually, I am." Lenny walked over with Fou, looking down at the girl. "Wren, you're the only family I have left. I've always wanted children in the past, but I could never seem to have one. That's mostly why I took the job to work at the school for vampires for the past 100 years. I was very thrilled once I heard your mother was pregnant with you and I hoped you and I would get along great for an uncle and niece."

"Oh, Uncle Lenny." Wren rushed to Lenny and hugged him across his waist. "Can I come back home with you?"

"Of course you can." Lenny smiled. He then looked over and noticed Wren had made a new friend. "Who is this?"

"This is Lupe." Wren smiled and walked over to the werewolf girl. "She's a werewolf and she's one of my new best friends."

"Do you like it here, Lupe?" Lenny asked.

"I do, and I'm sad to see Wren leave, but I was hoping maybe I could visit sometimes like, every Saturday and Sunday?" Lupe requested.

"Could she, Uncle Lenny?" Wren turned to him for confirmation.

"I don't see why not." Lenny replied with a smile. He then frowned. "Sorry you were disqualified from the contest, Wren."

"It's okay," Wren smiled at him as her kitten jumped into her hands. "Come on Morticia, we're going home."

"So we are, my daughter," Morticia said through cat purrs.

"I propose we host a better competition back at the school to show what Wren's really made of!" Leechy suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Gothetta smiled and turned to her friends as they seemed to have agreed with her.

"It's settled then." Fou smiled as the group headed back to the school to make everything turn out fine in the end.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was back at the Vampire Academy. Lenny and Fou told Count von Horrificus about their idea for Wren and accepted it. Everyone slept for the day and came out at night for the competition. Wren felt a little more confident this time as she came out in her witch outfit, broomstick and kitten following her to the grounds where they usually held the Physical Fit Competition at the school.

"Introducing Wren!" Leechy announced from behind a judge's table.

Wren came out and the vampires clapped for her. Stoker didn't really do much, he crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. As he saw Wren however, he slightly smiled. Wren got on her broom and got a firm hold of the wood as she flew sky-high and did a loop and spun around making her own original signature move. Wren slipped a little, but no one really held it against her as she landed.

"Awesome!" Gothetta cheered.

"Beautiful!" Klot added.

"I'd tip my hat to that." Oskar smiled.

"She certinately is witch material, even if she goes to a school for vampires." Leechy observed.

"Her looks don't hurt either," Ashley laughed. "Never would I guess she was related to Lenny."

Wren landed as everyone clapped for her. Even Oxford, Horrificus and Kryptina cheered her on. Fou walked over to her and ruffled up her hair. Wren walked toward her uncle.

"Did you like it, Uncle Lenny?" Wren asked with a smile on her face.

"Of course I did, you reminded me of your mother when you did that." Lenny smiled.

"Really?"

"A thousand percent." Lenny wiped a tear.

"Is the competition over?" Wren looked at Fou.

"Yes, it's over, Wren." Fou smiled down at her.

"Do I win anything?" Wren asked.

Just then the group of vampires came.

"Yes, you win a kiss," Lenny replied. With that response, Stoker crossed his arms and had a disgusted look on his face. Everyone then remembered Stoker's true feelings toward Wren. "From STOKER..." Lenny finished.

Stoker's eyes widened as he looked at everyone. He looked at Lenny as he had a sinister grin on his face, then he looked at Wren who had her lips all puckered up with red lipstick. Stoker groaned and planted a kiss on Wren's lips. He smiled and enjoyed the kiss, but once everyone focused on him he gagged and acted like he hated it.

"She tastes like how Lenny smells!" Stoker gagged.

"Don't worry about him, Wren." Oskar came, putting a hand on Wren's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're one of us." Leechy told her.

"Not quite." Wren replied. "I haven't been bitten by a vampire."

"Stoker tried to bite you, but it works easier for you if you're bitten by a blood relative since you're the child of another mythological creature." Leechy explained.

"Who you calling mythological?" Stoker hissed, feeling offended.

"Please, allow me." Lenny bared his fangs and knelt to Wren's level. "You know, you don't have to go through with this. Before my Biteday I felt the same way."

"I just wanna be myself, awake at night and asleep at day, therefore I must be a vampire in a witch's body." Wren told him.

"Okay, remember, this is out of love. Would you like pleasure or pain?" Lenny licked his fangs.

"Pain." Wren smirked devilishly.

"You like pain? Wicked!" Stoker snickered.

"Nice to know you have something in common with your girlfriend, Stoker." Klot laughed along with everyone else.

"Shut up!" Stoker glared at them.

The next sound everyone heard was Wren screaming. The thick crimson liquid dripped down her neck. The other vampires marveled at it while Oskar covered his mouth and rushed to Nurse Youngblood's office. Wren's eyes were closed and she was put to rest the rest of the night. The next night, everyone checked on her and they saw her awake with baby fangs.

"I'm a vampire now!" Wren cackled. She jumped up and changed into a bat. "I can turn into a bat!" Wren poofed back to normal. "I always hated garlic, ya know? I can stalk my prey! I feel so alive!"

Lenny smiled at his niece, seeing her happy for once. He then left the room to leave Wren to celebrate her new life with her friends. While Lenny left he looked up at the luminous moon and Wren's kitten came to his side and purred at him.

"Wren is growing and developing and she will be extraordinarily well in my care." Lenny picked up the kitten. "She has your eyes, my sister."

"So you know it's me?" Morticia asked in the cat's body.

"I've known all along, that's why I let Wren have you as her kitten." Lenny confirmed. "I know Wren will be just fine with me, Fou and the other little vampires in the school. I love you and miss you, Morticia."

"I love you too and miss you, my dear brother." Morticia purred. She then looked back to see Wren playing and getting along just fine with her new, real friends. Even Lupe came to visit. "I love you and I'll miss you even though I'm right here, my daughter..." Mortica cooed as Lenny stroked her and they went back to the others.

The End


End file.
